Until you TOUCHED me
by Elena Gabriel
Summary: Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt. (By William Shakespeare) Her life changed, her heart changed, and so did her mind, when she was touched by him. It was his dream to love her to worship her , to touch her. One day, they discovered bliss amidst autumn when she was touched by him.
1. Chapter 1

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, characters belong to S. Meyers. But the treatment of the characters and story is purely work of my own imagination:)**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**"First Touch"**_

She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air, before opening her eyes to glance at the beauty of nature in front of her. She twirled around, to get a proper view of the exquisite scenery that surrounded her. Dry leaves rustling beneath her feet, felt like a celestial melody. The Air blew, ruffling her long black hair and the swish sound of the air while she twirled around, felt like a heart touching lyrics.

It all felt like a dream - a beautiful dream. She hadn't seen anything more breathtaking than this. It was autumn and right now she was in the countryside, standing amidst the raw and unspoiled magnificence of the nature.

A few drops of the autumn rain fell on her skin. It created a weird frenzy in her. She was lost and her body moved at its own accord as she started dancing, on the lyrics of the dry leaves, rustling under her feet and the air that swirled around her.

Bella Swan, a 21 years old girl, a free soul who always listened to her heart and luckily, her heart was always in sync with her brain. She had never encountered a situation where her heart and mind had contradicted each other.

She twirled and danced freely because she knew that she was alone here until she was panting breathlessly and until she could no longer move. Finally, she fell on her knees to catch her breath.

She was trying to ease her breathing but her heart felt an unknown happiness and there was a serene smile on her face. Leaves rustled at some distance and there was some noise, indicating that she was not alone there. Alarmed, she raised her head and found someone standing there, totally mesmerized by her beauty.

Edward had come there to search for her when he couldn't find her at home. He knew her obsession with this little forest and he was sure that she would be somewhere here but never had he expected to find her in this condition.

When Edward reached there, she was already dancing. He couldn't tear his gaze from her. She was dressed in white, like an autumn fairy, dancing in the forest, in autumn season. When she danced, her skirt was lifted and he could clearly see her exposed legs. She lifted her hands and he could also see her tiny waist from where the blouse that had been unintentionally lifted. He kept gaping at her, until she sat on her knees with her head dipped down, to calm her ragged breath.

He walked towards her, in a trance, and as soon as she lifted her head, their eyes were locked. Her cheeks were flushed and her dress was barely wet. Her chest was heaving up and down as she was still breathing rapidly. Her partially parted lips were trembling and there was a strange type of madness in her eyes. She looked divine, more beautiful than a fairy indeed.

He had known her since their childhood. He had loved her ever since he came to know that such feeling existed and he had worshiped her since he had known the actual meaning of love.

The pull towards her was so strong that he couldn't hold back, or even think about it. He just wanted to trace those pink trembling lips.

**"Look away, please. Don't look at me like that,"** He prayed for both of them but to his luck, she didn't avert her gaze. She kept staring at him with the same raw madness in her eyes.

Their eyes were caught and the shared voltage couldn't be ignored. She was flushed and strangely she could feel heat, gathering beneath her clothes, inside the place that she hadn't expected.

Gauging her expressions, he sat in front of her, on his knees, in the same position as hers. His hand moved to touch her parting lips with his index finger.

Bella kept staring him when he traced her lips with his finger. Her whole body trembled at his innocent touch. Dazzled, Bella lifted her hand to touch his lips, mimicking his moves.

She traced her hand all over his handsome face, his rough stubble and his strong jaw, his broad forehead, his straight nose, just like he was tracing on hers.

He was exceptionally handsome and every feature of his seemed to be carved from stone. It was like both of them were discovering each other or memorizing every feature with their fingers.

Unable to control, he groaned and the next moment he lowered his head to capture her lips into a soul searing kiss. She was taken by surprise when his tongue plunged into her mouth, going deeper and deeper.

But then he slowed down. He was not sure if he should continue this or stop it right here. He wasn't sure if she would want this or would push him away or blame him for crossing his limits, without her permission.

He was still in fight with himself when he felt her fingers on his nape, pulling him closer. She was way too lost to hear her mind; rather she acted purely on her heart's will. For the first time, there was a contradiction in her heart and mind, where her heart urged to go with the flow and her mind warned to stop before it was too late. She hadn't felt anything so powerful and insidious.

He was more confident now as he took her mouth with increased fervor, longer, deeper, while she tried to catch his tongue. She wanted him to continue this kiss forever and he had no intention to stop either. Madly and passionately, they both relished each other.

Something had been cut loose in her. She was saturated with these new feeling. His breath came in ragged puffs, his hands gripping her body.

She felt him removing her shirt from her shoulders and then everything became vague and unclear. Only the feel of his lips on her skin was what she could concentrate on. He trailed his lips downward, to her neck where he drew patterns, very slowly and gently. He kissed her throat where her pulse throbbed. Then as he moved to her collar bones, he grew more passionate and less gentle. Finally, he trailed his lips to her exposed shoulders.

"**Edward,"** she moaned as he continued to torture her and his one hand encircled her waist to bring her closer. She could barely string a few coherent syllables together.

"**Hold me tighter,"** She purred and his grip on her waist got stronger and she knew this was exactly what she needed.

He knew for the first time, there was acceptance, there was no resistance from her side and she wanted this to happen as much as he did. He had waited for years, for her submission. And right now this was a heavenly dream where he could do anything he wished and he wanted this dream to go on and on, even if it meant that he would be sleeping forever.

"**Ahh"** She moaned as he violently sucked the bulge right above her cleavage. She dug her nails into his nape, holding him tightly. Her breast felt heavy and she wanted him to squeeze her there, or hold her, or may be do something else until it felt better.

"**Bella,"** He said as he continued to kiss her and his hands went to open the buttons on her front. She could barely hear him over the rampaging pulse in her ears.

"**I love you,"** He said as he opened the first button.

"**I love you too,"** she said and then her own words vibrated in her ears. What did she just say? She said that she loved him. Her body stiffened and he stopped knowing that she had again drawn a line in their relationship and no way was he going to cross any line that she had drawn.

**Hi all.. well this is my first attempt to write here. Your feed will help me to improve and will motivate me to write more.. waiting for your feedback..


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 _

_"Predicament__"_

Edward was still grasping her waist in his strong hands. His eyes were fixed on her but he had lifted his mouth away from her. He tried to survey her expressions. Bella had lowered her eyes and red color had adorned her cheeks. He had no clue about her reaction because he was unable to glance into her eyes.

_Is she going to blame me for crossing my limits?_ He questioned himself but even if she was going to blame him, he was more than happy to take that blame.

_Is she going to get angry? Is there going to be anger, rage or something else?_ He thought looking at her crimson red cheeks and bewildered face. In any case, he would have been more than happy to be a part of any emotion she would have offered, even it was her anger.

_I know there is nothing wrong to get close to each other like this. We know each other since childhood. We are best friends. And we have been married for almost a month now. _He thought and then he saw her chewing her lower lip nervously.

_No, even then it's wrong. Yes, we are married but that doesn't give me a right to touch her, without her will. She had already told me that she doesn't love me and she will never go for the physical intimacy in this relationship. Even then, she trusted me to sleep with me, in the same room and come to this place, away from everyone._ He ran a frustrated hand through the thick mass of his hair. He felt guilty not for loving her, but for violating her trust because she had clearly told him that she didn't want to be touched by him.

Edward Mason was born in Melbourne but Bella's family moved there when she was a child. Their families were well acquainted and they both spend their child hoods together as they went to the same school and lived in the same area.

He madly fell in love with her, though his feelings remained one sided, since Bella never reciprocated.

Since the time they got married, He never touched her, and kept his distance. They lived and acted like friends because there was always a lot to talk about when they were together. To escape from the curious eyes of their families, before they could see through their lies, he brought her to Dandenong, it was only a few miles away from Melbourne.

From the past seven days, they were living in a small cottage that had been gifted by Edward's Dad as their wedding gift. This place was perfect, away from the main city, with the wide spaces and a forest right at the rear end of the cottage. This place was a dream location for any couple but for them, it didn't serve the desired purpose. But he was happy because Bella who treasured nature, was madly in love with this place and this forest and this season autumn.

_Today, after one month of our marriage, my control faltered and I crossed the limits set by her._ He cursed himself even more when he saw her mercilessly chewing off her lower lip.

But the sight of those lips brought back the memories of what they had just shared. He had tasted those lips and that taste still lingered in his mouth. The feel of those soft lips was still fresh against his lips. The way she was chewing off her lip, only tempted him. It was a crime, and contempt to bother those lips in that way.

_Teach not thy lip such scorn, for it was made for kissing, lady, not for such contempt (Shakespeare)_

Unsure of his own intentions and not to cause more distress to her, he left her waist and moved back. The leaves rustled and he felt her getting tensed. Then his eyes fell on her clenched fists. She had firmly closed her fists and her long nails were almost digging into the skin of her palms. It must have been painful. He knew it and it pained him as well.

_Is she regretting those moments? Does she think it was a mistake? _He tried to guess from her clenched fists. This was one thing he couldn't live with. He would have taken her anger, her accusations or anything. But whatever they had shared, if she named it as a mistake, it would kill him.

"Oh," she managed to say.

"Hmm, I am sorry," She finally managed to say and he was surprised to hear that. She was sorry, but why? This girl never failed to surprise him. She had refused to marry him, when he was 100% sure that her answer would be yes.

"Let's not discuss it and assume it never happened. I mean you love me and got carried away and I don't love you but still I got carried away. I mean, I am pretty and you are also handsome and it's natural to be physically attracted. Hmm, I know, I am not making any sense here but this is the wisest option we have or.." She said in a single breath and he placed his finger on her lip to stop her. With his other hand, he opened her fists so that she couldn't hurt herself.

"Am I right?" she asked but avoided to look at him.

"If you remember, today is your turn to cook," He said with a grin, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, but only pasta then, I am not going to cook Mexican food. It takes a lot of time." She chuckled to pretend that everything was still the same but the air around them was still thick and tensed with the raw passion and desire. She could still feel him all over her burning skin.

"Let's go,"

He said as he rose to stand and then his eyes fell on her cleavage, her top button was open. It gave a view of her lacy inners. He gulped to ease his parched throat.

_She is so soft. She was melting against me. How it would have been to touch her curves. _He wondered and then tried to distract himself.

"Bella, let's go," He repeated.

"Edward, my knees are shot. I mean.." She hesitated before completing her sentence.

"I think my bones have turned into liquid. I mean.." She stammered because she was still in the same trance. Her knees were lifeless because of the intense moments they had shared together.

A ripple of desire shot through his body upon realizing that how badly his first touch had affected her. He wanted to lay her on her back, right over those autumn leaves, and show her how beautiful it could have been between them and how she would have felt when he would have traced his tongue all over her naked skin. Suppressing those untamed desires, he sat on his knees again.

Bella's face became redder, since it was she who had given the suggestion to pretend that nothing had happened and she herself had admitted the raw affect his proximity had left on her.

He sat beside her and the leaves rustled again. This sound vibrated around her until it reached inside her, having a strange effect in her lower abdomen.

"Bella, hmm, your button is open." He said but she was concentrating so hard, not to lose herself again in this autumn bliss that she failed to hear him. He was waiting for her reply but found her baffled and lost.

"Shall I?" He asked again and this time she heard him but failed to comprehend what he was actually asking.

_May be, he is offering to pick me in his arms? _She assumed and nodded slightly.

But to her surprise, his hand moved and touched her right above her cleavage. She glanced down and found him buttoning her. The tips of his fingers touched her skin as he struggled to close those buttons.

She never realized when he had opened them. It had been so smooth but now, it was taking him so long to perform this simple task. Least did she know that he was fighting to find a self-restraint within him.

The temptation was stimulating him to open the rest of buttons and taste her soft flesh and devour it. He wanted to feel her curves in his hands, where they would have been molded perfectly. His thoughts were scattered and her pulse went crazy. By the look on her face, he knew that she wouldn't stop him, even if he did. But he had pushed his luck enough for one day.

After completing the task, he picked her in his arms and started to walk, towards their cottage, unaware of what may follow after this first touch.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 _

_"Lost"_

After completing the task, he picked her in his arms and started to walk, towards their cottage, unaware of what may follow after this first touch.

Instinctively, her fingers went to grasp his nap, on pretext to maintain the balance. She slanted her head to glance at his face. Her heated cheeks were still flushed as the chill autumn wind that raced and danced around them, caressed her face. He continued carrying her towards their cottage with perfect ease.

Edward didn't look at her but he knew that she was gaping at him. He liked the feel of her body in his arms. But he wasn't sure what was going in her mind. For the first time, he wished to read her mind.

She had acted so calmly as if nothing had happened and this was definitely strange. It was almost impossible to understand her. She had always been different from others – so different that she rejected Edward Cullen, who was the only son of one of the wealthiest families of Melbourne. The Cullen's owned Cullens hotel chains all over the world. Edward Cullen was the most eligible bachelor of the town who was all read to take over his father's position since Charlisle was going to retire this year.

Finally, they reached their place. It was an old traditional stone built, lavender gray cottage. But it stood among the most splendid and magnificent scenery of nature. Edward entered the living room that had Inglenook fireplace. Carefully, he placed her on the couch.

Bella could smell crisp and musky fragrance of his cologne when he was placing her on the couch. She inhaled deeply and before she could breathe in him again, he moved back. He glanced at her briefly before leaving the room.

Edward knew that she needed some time to sort out everything, in her own way. And he was right because she indeed needed some time to think over what had occurred between them. She needed to scrutinize her own actions.

Rising up, she strode outside, towards her favorite place, their garden. The nature always made her feel closer to God. The golden brown carpet of leaves crunched under her feet and quivered in gusts of wind, as she walked to stand in the middle of the garden.

She sat on the wet grass and closed her eyes after briefly glancing at the almost dark sky, above her. Clasping her hands together, she placed them on her heart.

"God, please forgive me, please forgive me for being such a selfish and mean soul." She asked for the forgiveness because her guilt was eating her.

"We have been living together since one month and he never tried to touch me, but today it is only I, who is to be blamed. If I would have acted a little wisely, he wouldn't have taken it to that point." She could clearly recall that her reaction to his touch had been totally shameless and wholly unexpected.

She knew it was not a sin to be touched by her own husband but had it been out of love, things would have been different but right now she felt like using him and playing with his love and emotions.

"I told him that I don't love him, but still I married him because of my family pressure. I felt weird for taking advantage of his feelings for me, but he was always there to make it seem right. Then, I asked him to keep the distance and when he was exactly doing that, I tempted him into this."

She was asking the forgiveness for her mistake but she didn't realize that not even once, she had considered their closeness as a mistake. But hurting him and playing with his emotions was what she considered as a mistake. She failed to see through her own actions that were negating her words.

"This is wrong, this is so wrong. When I know that this marriage will end in a few months and then I would be gone from his life. How hard am I going to make it for him? The more close we would get, his hopes would rise and then he would be left waiting for something, that is not going to happen. Hurting over something, that was never his fault." She sighed and opened her eyes.

"We are married but on certain conditions, and the first condition was that he will divorce me, as soon as our six months of marriage are over. Please forgive me and don't let it happen again. This is not good for him. I can't hurt him more than this." She prayed silently and rose on her feet.

After her prayer, she walked inside the cottage, but was still engrossed in her thoughts, paying least attention to what she was doing. Absentmindedly, she opened her cupboard to take out her dress. But her concentration was solely on their moments in the field and without taking her dress, she closed the cupboard again. Lost in her own world, she walked inside the bathroom.

Bella was so distracted that she forgot to remove her dress. She opened the shower to stand under it. She was so lost that she didn't notice Edward's presence who had barely wrapped the towel after taking his shower.

Edward was taken by surprise when he saw Bella, entering the bathroom, in a trance like state – as if she was walking while sleeping. His astonishment turned into amazement when he saw her standing under the shower, without removing her dress. And then, before he could utter anything, his amazement turned into wonder and admiration when he saw her body.

His eyes trailed on her body - just like the flowing water that moved from her face, down on her neck, only to drench her dress so that each and every counter of her body was visible to his avaricious eyes.

Her beautiful face, adorned by those baffled expressions and the fire in her eyes that was a clear proof that she was thinking about their passionate moments, snatched his sanity. He had been dying to feel her softness in his hands. And right now, her dress was revealing her assets, to torture him, invite him to taste her and to love her as he willed. He should have walked out of the bathroom, to give her privacy. But he didn't or rather he couldn't.

Bella could feel the same heat in her body as she recalled his intimate touch. No matter how much she wanted to stay away, she could feel something in the pit of her stomach, when the images of their kiss, flashed in front of her mind and her pulse went crazy once again.

"Bella," He called her.

"Oh," She looked at Edward and then scanned around to comprehend where she was and what she was doing.

"I, I came here to take bath," She said hurriedly.

"You are taking bath and you are fully dressed?" He asked in his deep masculine husky voice and she had no answer. They both were staring into each other's eyes while their breathing became shallower. It was going to get more difficult if they stood their staring at each other with such an intensity that was ready to melt her bones.

She decided to leave the place, before their urge became too ravenous to stop. Her each step became heavier, as with the each of her step, her inner voice urged her to stop.

Slowly, she walked with an intention to go away from him. But her treacherous steps only led her closer to him. His eyes browsed her body as she walked with the grace of an angel and with the moves of a seductress.

Her eyes flickered over his exposed chest. She was well aware of his heavy work out regime. But for the first time, she had witnessed the result of those heavy work outs. He looked powerful and strongly built. And she knew how it would feel to have his muscular arm around her tiny waist. She knew it would have aroused her to no measures, just like it did in the fields.

Bella stopped when she reached in front of him. Their eyes caught and all she could see was the raw lunacy in his eyes. But to her surprise, her reflection in his eyes was totally different, it was disheveled and severely mad and her eyes were of a darker shade of black.

She inhaled deeply. His smell was more enticing after the shower.

_Sweet Lord, he smells so good,_ she inhaled deeply.

_How would his muscles feel, under my fingers?_ She wondered in awe.

Mesmerized, she raised her hand to place it on his chest. He groaned when his flesh came in contact with her hand. She could feel him going weaker by a simple contact. At that moment she felt extremely powerful because she had a strange influence on the strong man in front of her, whom she could render weak, in matter of seconds.

She wanted to feel him under her hand but wasn't sure where this would lead them to. Sensing her reluctance, he held her wrist and guided her hand through the planes of his toned muscles. Her breathing hitched and she walked to get more close to him - close enough so that their bodies were almost touching. He left her hand since the guidance was no longer needed.

Her hands weren't trembling but they felt encumbered, as if she was wearing something heavy over them. He was all bronzy, lean with six packs abs, and the water was glimmering over his skin. The feel of him left her panting and steaming.

"Bella!" He groaned and uttered something under his breath, which she wasn't able to comprehend but they seem to be curses and profanities.

She moved her finger, drawing pattern from his chest towards the midriff, until her fingers came in contact with the towel. As much as he was aroused, she was equally aroused, by merely feeling his body.

Bella dug her nails into his skin and Edward saw her aroused condition. He knew what she wanted when she thrust her chest forward, her heartbeats getting out of control.

"Edward, please" she moaned. Moaning his name in pure ecstasy was a pure blessing for him.

Edward placed his hand on her curves. He had been dying to feel them once. To touch her there and after knowing that she wanted the same, he couldn't control or find any sane reason to stop.

Bella moaned uncontrollably when she found that strong hand on the softest place of her body. She arched her back so that he could access it fully. And he increased the pressure of his hand.

"Oh Bella, you are so soft," He groaned as he squeezed her.

It was better than his expectation. She was fuller and softer than his imagination. It was easy to stay away when he knew that she had no feeling. But after knowing her desire, he was unable to restraint himself.

"Edward, please" she moaned and her head fell backward as she closed her eyes.

She was falling for him, he knew it. She didn't name their closeness as a mistake. She had told him that it was physical attraction but she herself never believed in it, until there was love. She was falling very badly, without her knowledge and no way was he going to get this chance slip away.

"I need more," Panting, she griped his hand that was on her curves. But she had no ideas if she was trying to push away his hand or was she was asking him to hold her firmly.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. This was too much intimate and he knew that after this there was no stop. Carefully, he placed her on the basin. Her hands were wrapped around him and the desire hummed in their surroundings.

"In the fields, I didn't answer your question." He said as he placed his forehead against hers.

"You were wrong," He said and Bella became aware of their situation.

"It wasn't physical attraction, or the fact that you are one the most beautiful girl I have ever seen or known, or you have got a damn hot and sexy body," His breath hitched and he gulped before continuing.

"It was because I love you," His words rang in her ear and she knew that she had hurt him again. Before she could say anything, he continued.

"I know that you don't.." He sighed.

"Don't worry, I know it very well that you don't.." He said in a grave voice as he left her and turned around to leave the room

She was in a state of daze. The guilt that had been lurking in the back of her mind suddenly became more prominent than anything. She bit her lower lip, to keep from calling him back.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**"Desiring Imperfection"**_

Bella felt horrible and bleak, but for someone other than herself. Something ached inside her heart, not because what she had done but because her actions had caused him pain.

The shower was still running, and the steam was accumulating in the washroom. She turned around slightly, but failed to see her reflection in the mirror since the steam had formed a thin lining of mist on the mirror, making everything invisible – just like her heart that was covered with the thin lining of confusions.

She touched her hand over the mirror, and wiped the mirror, just like his touch was already wiping the misperceptions from her muddled heart. Finally, she could see her image. Her messy hair was saturated with the water and there was a glow on her face that she hadn't seen before.

And then Bella realized that she was fully dressed and she was so lost that she had not brought her dress to change. And her knees were again shot and now she knew the reason behind him making her sit here, before leaving the washroom. Because he knew that she wouldn't be in condition to stand. He knew her too well. He knew practically everything about her.

And she also knew that he must be waiting for her. He would have left the room so that she could change her dress and compose herself, probably he would be preparing a meal for them, to surprise her, despite telling her earlier that it was her turn to cook. She knew him too well, in fact she knew everything about him, and that was one of the problems she had. There weren't going to be any surprises in their relationship. Everything would be known like a matter of fact. She was sure that their life would be too boring after sometime, because they both practically knew each and everything about each other. To her, that was weird, boring and unhealthy.

_**What excitement would it be in our married life after the initial honeymoon period would be over where everything is perfect and you fail to locate the leakages in your relationship that are ready to drip at the very first overflow. I already know everything and same is the case with you. **_She had told him when he had proposed her because she wanted to let him know that it was not that he lacked in something but the problem was that he was perfect – too perfect to be real.

She knew that there won't be surprises -pleasant or unpleasant surprises ones or the moments where she would anticipate his reaction over something.

_**You already know that I snore lightly, when I am tried. You already know that when I wake up in the morning my hair is all messy, and I look like wreck. You already know that when I twitch my nose in a fight it means I am feigning anger and I have already forgiven you. **_She had told him further.

_**And I already know that behind this macho image, Edward Cullen is scared of injections and hospitals simply freaks you out. I already know that you are allergic to tomato ketchup and still you would eat it and then blame your sickness on something else. And I know that no matter how wrong I am, you will never quarrel, and I would be the ultimate winner. There would be no fun.**_

She was right he never fought with her, even when she was giving him lame excuses about why they can't be or shouldn't be together. He understood and gave in to whatever she said, even when she asked him to leave her. He loved her and once she refused, he never fought back. Her will was everything for him.

Bella wanted someone who would fight back – who would quarrel and make her see that his side of the argument was also right. In short, she didn't want a smooth, perfect but boring life. She wanted real, imperfect but exciting life. This was the reason that despite the attraction she felt towards him, she made up her mind that she won't fall for him.

He was perfect as a friend, but she wanted something more in her life partner. She wanted some thrill in her life.

She was ignorant of the thrill that was there when you discover a person you already know, and then you rediscover him multiple times, throughout your life, again and again, yet you feel the same thrill as you had felt for the first time. Because that is what love is, you are fascinated by the people you love and their small gestures would be enough to raise your pulse or to fill your life with excitement and happiness, it doesn't matter if that gesture is ancient enough to have been repeated thousand times before.

This was only one of the reasons that acted as a base. The real reason for her refusal was bigger than this.

After getting ready, Bella went to join him. As she had expected, he was preparing the meal and gave her a warm smile when he saw her coming. Bella paused for a while to give him a warm smile in return. She was right, this was predictable but yet she was wrong because she failed to see the joy she had felt, and the contentment and soothing warmth that coursed through her, when he smiled at her.

"**Not my fault, you decided to come here and here it's only me and you, all alone to do everything." ** She said playfully but he tensed when he realized the double meaning of her statement was implying. None of them wanted to talk about the incident in the washroom. He had so many questions for her but he knew that she wasn't ready to answer them yet. Bella realized and to avoid the uneasiness she continued to lighten the atmosphere.

"**But I love this place. It's a beautiful place, with a weird name, Dandenong."** She said as she started to set the table. He was almost done so she decided to just arrange the table.

Following her lead, he continued.

"**Do you know, there are several theories about where this name came from?"** He said turning the off the stove.

"**Theories?"** She asked as she placed the bowl on the counter.

"**Yeah, according to first one this name means **_**burning**_** and **_**past, referring to bush fire.**_**"** He sat on the chair and Bella continued with her work.

"**According to the other theory, this name is derived from the Woiwurrung word **_**Tanjenong**_** meaning **_**lofty mountains**_** possibly referring to the nearby Dandenong ranges."** He explained and Bella placed the bowl filled with pasta, on the table and then took her chair.

"**You know I have heard it before but yet it was interesting to know it again from you."** She smiled and then the meaning of her own words struck her hard.

_**Why was it so interesting to hear the thing she already knew, from him?**_ She thought but then diverted her attention towards the pasta bowl. She was hungry and the day had been long after so much passion and changing emotions she went through.

That night, they both were again lying on the same bed, where they had been sleeping together from the time they had come there. She had told him that they can share the bed and sleep on it in a pure plutonic way. They were mature enough to do that. And there hadn't been any problem till now. Today it was different.

They both had their back facing each other. In order to maintain the distance, they both were lying on the furthest end of the bed. They would have toppled on the floor, if they had moved even a single inch.

Her gaze darted frantically towards the clock on the side table. The time was hardly passing. With closed eyes, she could recall everything, whatever happened in the fields or in the washroom and the awareness that he was just a few inches away, was sending waves of sweltering need in her body.

_**How did he know when to hold my waist? It felt so good.**_ She wondered how he was able to read her need and desire, exactly at the right time.

She wanted to be touched by him and yet she knew that it was not right. She felt cold and alone, and for the first time, she wanted him to wrap his arms around her so that she could sleep.

_**Would it be wrong, if I slept on his chest?**_ She tried to reason with herself.

He could hear her heart beating frantically. The room was dark and her soft luscious body was lying beside him. He clenched his fists and then the whole scene reverberated in his mind. The raw passion he had witnessed in her eyes when they were in the fields, her vehement response to his touch, her dazed state when she had entered the washroom, everything aroused him all over again.

Bella moved her feet and the melody of her anklet hummed in the dark room, and the music gave surge to his throbbing need.

_**Bella, stop it please,**_ He almost begged silently.

After a while, she shifted on the bed restlessly. And he could imagine her figure moving, even with the closed eyes.

_**Her waist is so tiny but her curves are so full. She is perfect. Oh, just stop moving, or we both would be damned. **_He cursed silently.

Her restlessness grew and she sighed aloud to control herself but it came out as a moan.

"**For God's sake, can't you sleep or at least stop moving?"** His voice contained frustration and helplessness.

"** , hmm,"** She replied incoherently, her moaning voice hinting at her aroused state.

"**Oh Bella,"** He groaned, turning towards her. She was lying on her back. Her chest was heaving up and down.

"**Are angry at me? Alright, I won't stay still, I will move on the whole bed. What will you do?" **She tried to put a brave front and make the situation light and playful, at the same time attempting to hide her aroused state. But before she could continue, she found herself, pinned under a strong male, who was definitely as aroused as her.

He had entangled her hands with hers and had pinned her against the mattress, making it impossible to move.

"**Now move," **He was clearly challenging her. Somewhere, he was tempted to do this, faking it as nothing but a playful challenge.

"**Sure, I will,"** She said as she wiggled under him.

Her feet rubbed against his as she tried to push him away, but he pinned her feet with his. Anklet on her right foot, created another tempting melody and he touched it with his feet.

She wiggled again to get her hands free but he increased the pressure on her hands. She gasped when she felt his powerful body plastered against hers. She could feel each of his muscle. And searing pleasure ran through her nerves.

She wriggled again but this time not to get free but only to feel the pleasure. Strangely and contrary to her expectations, she liked the feel of being controlled by him and it was creating havoc inside her.

In the dim light, their faces were hardly visible. But still she could see his shiny bright eyes.

"**Oh Edward,"** she moaned as she continued to wriggle and her body rubbed against his. The more she moved the more strongly he continued to hold her. The friction between their bodies became unbearable.

His feet went upwards, to lift her gown. Lightly, he brushed her leg. Her concentration was only on the pleasure. Slowly, he loosened his grip on her and freed her but continued to brush all over her leg.

_**What was happening? What they were sharing, was it only physical pleasure? **_She thought amid her hazy mind and her body stilled, as a result. He felt her going cold underneath him and lifted himself immediately. But her heart was heavy and she felt like crying. It was good that he wasn't able to see her expressions, due to the darkness, or else he would have felt miserable.

"**Bella, Go to sleep,"** There was a dangerous purr in his voice as he rose from the bed to sleep on the couch.


End file.
